


I Found

by diabolicat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicat/pseuds/diabolicat
Summary: Sakura Haruno, uma jovem mulher no auge dos seus 23 anos, estava preparada para lidar com qualquer coisa no seu último semestre na faculdade — tudo, exceto o desemprego. Desesperada ao perceber que encontrar um novo trabalho não seria tão simples e que as contas não lhe dariam uma trégua até estarem pagas, a rosada não pensa muito antes de cogitar seriamente uma ideia maluca sugerida por sua melhor amiga, Ino. Ela só não esperava que, ao se expor à possibilidade de se tornar uma Sugar Baby, a sua vida mudaria por completo ao conhecer o poderoso Madara Uchiha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 7





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Oii! Alguém aí?
> 
> Bem, esta é a minha primeira e única estória postada até esse momento, e eu decidi trazer ela para o site porquê eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo. Já leio umas coisinhas daqui, então achei que alguém poderia gostar de dar uma olhadinha na minha.
> 
> Caso queira, ela é postada no Spirit com o mesmo nome e autora, lá já estamos chegando ao capítulo 09. Espero que apreciem.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> O plot é meu, mas os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto.

**_ S _ ** empre amei o meu emprego com todas as minhas opções, pois graças a ele que proteção garantir a minha permanência em San Francisco. O não salário era muito, mas fora o suficiente para arcar com o aluguel do apartamento minúsculo que eu dividia com uma colega, fazer minhas despesas e, às vezes, se eu incluir sorte, comprar minhas apostilas e livros, mesmo que eu inclua que dividir o pagamento em várias vezes. Era puxado passar o dia no trabalho, a noite na faculdade e uma boa parte da madrugada com a cara enfiada nos livros, mas esta foi a minha rotina nos últimos anos e, modéstia parte, eu me saí muito bem.

Foram anos de uma semi estabilidade que eu adorava, isso até o mês passado quando a clínica em que eu trabalhava simplesmente faliu, fechando as portas de repente. Estava na metade do último semestre e eu tinha a minha mente preparada para lidar com qualquer coisa que não fosse o desemprego. Sem seguro e sem recomendação, me vi quase que literalmente _fodida_ .

— Ei, ei ... Fica calma ... — Minha melhor amiga me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma criança assustada clamando pelo colo de sua mãe. — Vou te ajudar, tá bom? E eu sei que você tem umas economias. Tudo vai dar certo, Saky.

_ Não ia dar certo!  _ Aquele era um dinheiro destinado à minha formatura, que eu só consegui juntar depois de incessantes horas extra no trabalho.

Funguei em seus braços, estou realmente triste.

— Não vai dar certo. — Murmurei miseravelmente, dando voz aos meus pensamentos. — Tem o aluguel, gás e mais um monte de coisas pra fazer. 'Tô ferrada se não encontrar um emprego bem rápido.

Ino concordou, concentrando-se no carinho que fazem em minha cabeça. Apesar de estar ali para me confortar, ela não entendia realmente como aquela situação estava sendo para mim. 

Estudávamos na mesma faculdade, morávamos à somente algumas quadras de distância uma da outra e nos tratamos como irmãs, todavia, a nossa realidade não éramos assim tão parecida. Ino surgiu em Los Angeles, sob o olhar atento de um pai que fez o possível e o impossível por si. Mesmo que no momento eles não estivessem muito bem um com o outro, o senhor Inoichi não era do tipo que ficaria de braços cruzados vendo-a secar a sua poupança. Não, Ino sempre preferida uma mesada generosa, e só trabalhava mesmo porque era isso que se esperava de uma mulher de 24 anos. Perdeu o seu emprego da mesma forma que eu, e só não se debulhava em lágrimas também porque realmente nunca precisou contar cada moeda no bolso 'pra não ficar sem nada antes do próximo pagamento.

— Não seja tão negativa.

Desde que perdi meu emprego, passava todo o meu tempo livre à procura de um novo. Minha experiência era o suficiente para que eu conseguisse um trabalho digno, mas simplesmente não havia nada disponível na minha área no momento. Eu era chamada para algumas entrevistas, fazia parte de seleções e dentre muitos eu até era escolhida, mas não ficava mais que alguns dias.

Se eu fosse do tipo supersticiosa, poderia jurar que havia algo do _além_ me empurrando ladeira abaixo.

— Sabe, eu fiz uma coisa... — Ino murmurou, atraindo minha atenção. Ela se mantivera quieta enquanto eu chorava copiosamente em seu colo. Por um instante, quase esqueci a sua presença. — Você se lembra da Guren? Agora ela está na mesma turma que a Anko, vocês fizeram o terceiro período juntas. Se lembra?

_ — Hm? _

Ela umedeceu os lábios, afastando-se um pouco para poder me encarar melhor.

— Elas me contaram uma coisa e eu super fiquei curiosa. Você sabe como eu sou.

— É, eu sei.

Ino não é só curiosa. Ela é a rainha das informações, o epicentro das fofocas da _SFSU_. A garota sabe de tudo.

— Então... Elas me contaram que uma garota da turma delas está em um aplicativo novo e que por isso descolou um _Sugar Daddy_ dos sonhos... — Ela parecia hesitante, falando baixo e calmamente demais. O problema é que Ino Yamanaka jamais fora do tipo hesitante... Imediatamente soube que ela estava aprontando algo que eu não ia gostar.

— _E daí?_

A minha _ex_ -melhor amiga soltou um risinho, brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos longos. Ela não me encarou. 

— Eu ia te falar em outro momento, quando você não estivesse tão chorosa, _sabe...?_

— Você... Você não fez isso _... Fez?_

— Isso o quê? — Ela sorriu sem graça, encarando um arranjo ridículo de flores que ficava sobre a mesinha de centro. _Ela fez!_

— Você me inscreveu num aplicativo de prostituição, Ino Yamanaka? — Eu me levantei, enxugando meu rosto com as costas das mãos. Ino fez o mesmo, exasperada.

— É, Sakura. Mas só porquê eu não podia fazer isso sozinha. Você é minha melhor amiga.

— _Era_ , Ino! Eu era. — Ela quase chorou. — Isso é invasão de privacidade. Sem contar que você sabe que eu jamais me prestaria a um papel desses.

— Não é nada demais. Nem todos que topam ter um Sugar vão ‘pra cama com eles. Nem todos os caras querem sexo, ‘tá? Eu não marquei essa opção ‘pra gente. Na verdade, nossas inscrições nem foram aprovadas ainda porque eu nem inseri os documentos que comprovam que somos limpas.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara de desentendida, porque logo ela me explicou: — Limpas, sem nenhuma DST ou algo do tipo.

— Isso é ridículo!

— Sim, mas é uma forma de ganhar dinheiro fácil. Saky, são só três meses até a gente finalmente pegar aquelas merdas de diplomas, três meses até o internato. As suas notas são as melhores da turma e você tem que se formar, não seria justo ficar ‘pra trás só por não ter dinheiro. — Falou rápido demais, gesticulando com as mãos. Eu encarei o chão, completamente descrente. — Eu sei que você é toda desse papo de independência, poder feminino, cheia de si e tudo mais, mas eu preciso que faça isso comigo. Mas se mesmo assim não quiser, posso pedir ‘pro meu pai pagar os custos da sua faculdade e moradia pelos próximos meses.

— Eu não quero caridade, Ino.

— Só quero te ajudar, Sakura. Você me ajudou demais até agora e essa é a minha forma de retribuir. Se não for de um jeito, será do outro.

Ela até bateu o pé, como a garota mimada que ela é. Encarei-a descrente, tentando ficar brava. Todavia, não importa o quão imprudente Ino Yamanaka fosse, eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar brava com ela.

Suspirei cansada, sentindo uma pontada em minha cabeça. Ela doeria demais mais tarde.

— Ei, Sakura... — Ino usou o seu tom de desculpa, mas essas palavras não saíram de sua boca. — Vamos fazer isso... _Por favor?_

Seus olhos azuis e extremamente brilhantes me imploravam, e ela só precisou de um aceno para entender que eu havia me rendido.

Não é que eu havia aceitado fácil demais, é que se eu não o fizesse, ela não descansaria até tomar de mim a resposta que tanto queria. Ino sempre foi irritantemente insistente e por isso me dobrava fácil, vencendo-me pelo cansaço.

* * *

A confirmação de inscrição no aplicativo _MySugar.com_ viera dois dias depois, quando eu já havia me esquecido do que se tratava. Ino me fez baixá-lo no último dia em que estivemos juntas, e eu sequer o havia acessado até receber aquela notificação.

Por incrível que pareça, eles aguardaram a confirmação médica para aceitar o cadastro — eu bem sei que um exame pode facilmente ser falsificado, mas decidi que só a intenção já valia. Ao menos estavam tentando.

O meu _nickname_ ficou sendo _cherrybomb_ , o que me fez rolar os olhos. O perfil de exibição era simples, contando somente com um ícone colorido, o _user_ em destaque e alguns dados adicionais. Ino me contou que para ter acesso a outras informações, o usuário tinha que pagar e esperar a boa vontade da outra pessoa em ceder. Tinha de ser desejo de ambos para que o “envolvimento” acontecesse.

Em minha página havia pouco sobre mim, nada além de idade e um curto monólogo sobre preferências. Ino havia colocado que eu estava interessada em homens de vinte e cinco a sessenta anos, um exagero que ela alegou ser necessário

_ — A maior parte dos usuários que não querem sexo, são homens que não conseguem ter ereção, amiga. Então quanto mais velho os seus “interesses”, maior a chance de não encontrar um figurão cheio de  _ amor _‘pra dar._

Entendi o seu ponto de vista, mas no fim das contas as pessoas que me chamavam eram só os tais figurões sem papo e que ficavam me implorando uma foto, mesmo que fosse contra as regras. Nenhum despertou meu interesse ou agiu como se eu tivesse o interessado para algo além de sexo.

Foi somente no quarto dia que me envolvi em uma conversa realmente agradável. O homem falava pouco sobre si mesmo e desviava facilmente das minhas perguntas, contudo, me fez uma pergunta chave: por que recorri a um aplicativo desses?

Demorei horas para lhe responder, achando até um pouco engraçada a sua curiosidade e o clichê velado, entretanto, fui sincera em minha resposta, o que acredito que tenha agradado, já que no final daquele mesmo dia ele pagou para receber uma foto minha, e eu lhe enviei de bom grado.

Sempre fui muito bonita, disso eu tenho noção, mas eu raramente postava fotos minhas na internet — na verdade, sequer tenho um perfil em uma rede social além de um aplicativo de mensagem, porque não acho que eles realmente são úteis ‘pra mim — e não costumava ser elogiada por desconhecidos, apesar de vez ou outra conseguir a atenção de alguém do sexo oposto. O que obtive naquele momento foi algo completamente novo para mim.

_ “Você é linda demais, parece muito inteligente. Está em que período na faculdade?” _

Fora um elogio rápido e aparentemente despretensioso, mas de qualquer forma, eu corei como nunca antes. Não havia desconforto ou qualquer sombra de maldade, e isso realmente me deixou alegre. Pela primeira vez senti o meu ego ser _verdadeiramente_ massageado.

Ele sabia fazer o assunto fluir e isso era um alívio ‘pra mim. Conversávamos muito, apesar de nenhum responder com frequência durante o dia. Falávamos mais pela madrugada, e lentamente fomos conhecendo melhor um ao outro.

Eu não sabia o seu nome, mas ele me disse que seu sobrenome é _Uchiha_ — e depois de uma breve pesquisa na internet, descobri que essa era uma família grande e influente da elite californiana. Pesquisei dentre os mais conhecidos do sexo masculino, e o meu queixo quase caiu com o vislumbre de tanto homem gostoso em um mesmo nicho. Belos morenos de pele bronzeada e cabelos em puro ébano, sempre acompanhados de mulheres fantásticas, bonitas como só modelos e atrizes famosas poderiam ser. Isso me deixou insegura.

— Eu te disse, só tem homem rico, nesse _app_. — Ino conversava comigo no intervalo entre nossas aulas. Eu tinha um livro em mãos, mas não estava lendo realmente. Me encontrava muito atenta à tela do meu celular. — ‘Tô conversando com um cara também. O user dele é _shiranui25_ e ele disse que o 25 não é a idade dele.

— Você está à procura de casos sexuais? — Perguntei como se fosse algo que não me interessasse de verdade, sem sequer levantar o olhar para si.

— Claro. — Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. Ino sempre foi mais receptiva que eu.

— Mesmo que ele seja uma pessoa muito mais velha?

— Saky, minha querida. Idade é só um número. Se eu ‘tô no fogo, é lógico que eu quero me queimar.

Frases feitas. Ino sempre amou frases feitas, e, como sempre, me fez pensar seriamente sobre elas. Seriamente e durante quase três dias. Era sábado novamente quando acessei o meu perfil e mudei uma das configurações. No mesmo instante o meu celular começou a bombar de notificações. Figurões gostam de sexo com garotas jovens e receptivas, e, aos olhos deles, eu havia acabado de me tornar uma delas. Mas a verdade é que eu só queria que uma pessoa notasse aquela mudança.

* * *

Sempre me considerei uma pessoa centrada e com uma mente boa apesar dos apesares. Nunca fui cheia de vícios e manias, preferindo usar o meu tempo com coisas produtivas; mas na última semana me vi enredada pela atenção daquele homem.

Ele não tinha nada de diferente dos demais, nada mesmo. O ícone era igual ao dos outros, o seu _user_ mostrava a cor azul dos assinantes _premium_ , mas fora isso, era só mais um em meio a muitos. Todavia, era com ele que eu falava sempre que podia.

_ “Ainda acordada, senhorita Haruno. Estudando?” _ _— Susano'o._

Ele indagou depois que eu respondi uma mensagem que ele me enviara no começo da tarde.

_ “Sim! O que o senhor está fazendo agora?” — cherrybomb. _

_ “Ainda no escritório.” — Susano'o. _

_ “Mas já é madrugada.” — cherrybomb _

_ “Trabalhar é melhor que ir para casa quando não se tem nada para fazer.” — Susano'o. _

Em quase quatro dias de conversa, o senhor Uchiha nunca fora menos que educado; nunca se insinuou ou me cantou. Isso me deixou incomodada, de certa forma. Ele não estava assim tão interessado em mim?

Naquela noite eu estava sozinha em casa, pois minha colega de apartamento havia sumido no mundo, como de costume. Depois de um dia inteiro de estudos, eu precisava de um banho. Foi quando uma ideia ridícula se passou pela minha mente. Eu quase ri com esse absurdo, antes de decidir que, se eu quisesse mesmo que aquele homem tivesse algum interesse à mais por mim, eu devia mostrar que estava interessada também.

_ “Estou indo tomar um banho agora, senhor Uchiha. Depois de um dia cansativo como eu imagino que o seu foi, devia fazer o mesmo.” — cherrybomb. _

Me senti extremamente idiota por enviar isso, mas é assim que Ino faz quando quer atrair um homem para a sua teia.

Demorou um pouco, mas eu não me arrependi por ter esperado.

_ “Realmente. Mas eu me contentaria em vê-la relaxando.” — Susano'o. _

Suas palavras continham uma ambiguidade que eu sabia que era proposital. Em parte, parecia que ele queria que eu tivesse um bom banho, por outro lado, ele queria me _ver_...

Foi então que eu recebi mais uma solicitação para o envio de imagens. Cada solicitação desta eram _$50_ dólares que caiam diretamente na minha conta.

Assim que tomei um longo banho, pensei na melhor forma de enviar essa foto. Enrolada em uma toalha branca, eu me posicionei na frente do espelho. Abaixei um pouco o tecido, deixando a vista quase toda a região do colo; estava meio molhada ainda, fios róseos grudando na minha pele. Pensei que ele pudesse achar _sexy_. Tirei a foto com o celular enfrente o meu rosto, mostrando-lhe minhas pernas desnudas e o contorno do meu corpo sob a meia luz do meu quarto. Pareceu bom, ao meu ver.

Enviei a imagem para Ino primeiro. Ela me respondeu imediatamente, mesmo que o relógio marcasse quase _2h_ da manhã.

_ "O meu pau ficou duro aqui, Saky. Jamais pensei que fosse do tipo nudes.” _ Ela respondeu, seguido de alguns emojis. Isso me impulsionou a enviar para o senhor Uchiha.

Ele também me respondeu quase que no mesmo instante.

_ "Você é muito gostosa. Confesso que me deixou curioso sobre o que essa toalha está cobrindo.” — Susano'o. _

O meu rosto ficou quente, e eu quis responder de imediato, mas as palavras não me vieram à mente. Uma resposta necessitaria de uma mente especializada no assunto. Ino logo me deu uma luz.

_ “Fala 'pra ele que se ele quer mesmo ver, é só marcar um encontro e vocês resolvem o babado. Diz tipo assim: "curioso o suficiente para querer um ao vivo?" _ _Vai por mim, ele vai topar na hora.”_

Mas não foi bem assim. O senhor Uchiha não demonstrou que não queria, todavia, também não foi direto ao ponto.

_ “Não sou do tipo  _ voyeur _, senhorita Haruno. E também não sou do tipo comum.” — Susano'o._

O que seria o tipo _comum_ , e o _incomum_? Talvez no final das contas ele também fosse um velho cheio de fetiches...

_ “Então me diga de que tipo o senhor é.” — cherrybomb. _

Demorou uns bons vinte minutos, aos quais eu aguardei ansiosamente mordiscando a unha do meu indicador. Na minha mente, a possibilidade dele ter desistido de mim foi real, contudo, eu sabia que não faria sentido terminar o assunto de rompante, sem ao menos dar uma chance à ele.

O fato é que quando eu fico nervosa, o meu cérebro tem o poder de ver sempre o pior.

Quando a resposta enfim chegou, o meu coração se aqueceu por dois motivos: o primeiro era porque ainda permanece nesse estranho flerte e isso me agradou demais. Segundo, porque as palavras que se seguiram despertaram uma parte em mim que eu sequer notei que ainda existia. A parte curiosa e cheia de intenções. Tanto quanto boas, quanto más.

_ “Sou do tipo que só colocaria as cartas na mesa depois que você revelasse o seu interesse. _

_ Senhorita Haruno, se estiver de acordo, gostaria de conhecer-la melhor. Tenho muito a te oferecer além do dinheiro que eu sei que você precisa.  _

_ Sinto que podemos nos dar muito bem! ” - Susano'o. _


End file.
